


Thin Walls

by Slytherwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Spoilers for new episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Coming out to your adoptive dad is tough.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Thin Walls

“I’m gay.” He shakes his head.  _ That’s too bold. _

“I like men.” He falls back on his room.  _ That's too abrasive. _

“I am a homosexual.” He covers his face with his hands.  _ That sounds like Professor Acheson. _

The sound of a notification comes from his phone.

**Janus: hey i finished my laundry so you can do yours**

**Janus: also the walls are thin so if you bring a guy over then tell me first**

Virgil throws the phone away from him.  _ Well I guess that settles it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Acheson is Logan.


End file.
